wikiversitywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:Gretta
= Занятия = Занятие 10.02 --Gretta 15:46, 10 февраля 2010 (UTC) The histories of Wikiversity pages indicate who the active participants are. If you are an active participant in this school, you can list your name here (this can help small schools grow and the participants communicate better; for large schools it is not needed). DoğanCan --Gretta 10:55, 12 февраля 2010 (UTC) Занятие 12.02 Courses/Projects Learning projects currently being offered in the English Language Division: * en:Learning English as a second language—currently in need of contributors! ** ESL for Primary School—(currently pending a reformat) * Historical English Linguistics * Technical Writing * Perfect tenses in English—in need of expansion! Изучение проектов предлогаемых в настоящее время а Английском Языковом Подразделении. занятие 17.02 edit 2003 2003: The ROMA project begins at the Open University of the Netherlands, focusing on the use of stigmergic connections within social networks to enhance individual learning experiences through the mining of anonymized information on the pathways chosen by successful learners. This work provided a foundation for the educational use and methods of social network analysis to support learning. (Similar work was also undertaken by INSEAD in France - more details needed) September: Pebble Learning developed the Personal Development Planning tool "Profilability" to allow users to audit their skills and create plans to develop these skills with the aid of embedded resources. Users reflect upon their skills and receive feedback and comments from others. edit 2004 Robot Coop released 43Things, a social networking site based around the concepts of describing and sharing personal goals (in many cases learning goals) and then collaborating towards achieving them with others with similar goals. 43Things distinguishes between 'peers' and 'experts', in the sense of enabling connections of people who want to achieve a goal, and those who report already having achieved it. 43Things proved highly influential to many in the e-learning field, and is notably present in the early architectural models of a PLE (see below). February 2004: Working in collaboration with the University of Wolverhampton, Pebble Learning added a Flash-based interface to their ProfilAbility tool to create the first version of PebblePad, originally called PACE (Personal, Academic, Careers and Employability). A key feature of even the earliest version of the system was absolute control by the user both in terms of choices over interface and output designs, and over what was shared with who, with what permissions (view, comment, copy, collaborate) and for how long. March 2004: The Elgg personal learning system was developed by Dave Tosh and Ben Werdmuller. Initially described as an e-portfolio system, and as a personal 'learning landscape' (which was, coincidentally, the original name of the Colloquia system), Elgg had from the beginning many of the characteristics that would become the critical features of PLEs, including social networking (based on FOAF), feeds, and a high degree of personalization. September 2004: The University of Wolverhampton launches a year long pilot for PACE with 160 students in four academic subject areas. While originally promoted as an ePortfolio system, with the inclusion of tools such as action planning facilities, meeting recording, sharing and commenting as well as linking to wider tools on the Internet the system began to be recognized as a Personal Learning System. November 4, 2004: The first recorded use of the term Personal Learning Environments: The Personal Learning Environments Session at JISC/CETIS Conference 2004 (Summary slides, and very rough session notes). занятие 24.02 Мне нравится этот портал,здесь можно найти все что Вам интересно)) заходите в Викиверсите общайтесь и получайте много полезной информации. занятие 26.02 Викисловарь это свободно пополняемый многофункциональный многоязычный словарь,основанный на вики-движке. Один из проектов фонда «Викимедиа». В словаре содержатся грамматические описания, толкования и переводы слов. Кроме того, в статьях может отражаться информация об этимологии, фонетических свойствах и семантических связях слов. Викисловарь позволяет изучать языки других народностей... С помощью словаря можно переходить на сайты других стран!!Можно изучать семантику слов....толкование и многое другое... занятие 10.03 Викисловарь -свободно пополняемый многофункциональный многоязычный словарь и тезаурус, основанный на вики-движке. Один из проектов фонда «Викимедиа». В словаре содержатся грамматические описания, толкования и переводы слов. Кроме того, в статьях может отражаться информация об этимологии, фонетических свойствах и семантических связях слов. Таким образом, Викисловарь — попытка объединить в одном продукте грамматический, толковый, этимологический и многоязычный словари, а также тезаурус. ** Заглавная страница Проекта Викисловарь-свободно пополняемый русскоязычный словарь.В словаре содержатся грамматические описания, толкования и переводы русских слов, а также русские переводы слов и выражений из других языков. Кроме того, в статьях может отражаться информация о семантических связях слов. *Структура Викисловаря занятие 12.03 Это страница помощи для составления тестирование.Смотрите также тесты. Составление тестов состоит из очень просто повышение.Эта старница длинна потому что в ней много возможностей,которые открываются при состовлении тестов.Для простого и красочного For a simpler and colourful guide to quizzes suitable for beginners, try the simple quiz help page. Краткий обзор. Версия. Версия 1.0 для составления тестов являеется (20 мая 2007)активной на Викиверсити. Эта документация покрывает все главные особенности и большенство незначительных. занятие 24.03 Способность и развитие навыков Эти предложения нацелены на построение способности и навыков так, чтобы у большего количества людей была свобода участвовать в развитии свободного содержания для образования. 1 Сотруднечество- быстрое и легкое 2 Методы для Обучения и Изучения Онлайн - развитие диапозона ресурсов 3 Компьютерное содружество 4 Learning4Content- Статус:Успешный 5 Access2OER Построение и поддержка сообщества libre Эти проекты нацелены на построение и расширение основы сообщества, вовлеченной в развитие свободного содержания для образования. 1 Физическое предложение финансирования в развития содержания химии:Проэкт развить Физическую Химию OER's для высшего образования. 2 Образовательная Информация для Ученых, Финансирующих Предложение:Проект в южной Африке, чтобы развить Учебные вики, соответствующий возраст и ресурс релевантной информации учебного плана для африканских ученых. Довольные вклады обеспечены через учителей, чтобы соответствовать результатам, запланированным в течение года. Секция плана урока также предусматривается, чтобы помочь и вести учителей. 3 Предложение финансирования FLNW2-у обеспечения участников TALO есть возможность дать время, экспертизу и разделение знания участникам страны - организатора: у гарантирующих стран - у организаторов есть возможность дать время, экспертизу и разделение знания участникам наций TALO. 4 Summer Of Content Funding Proposal:Смоделированный на Лете Google Кодекса, этого старшекурсника фондов программы и студентов градиента, чтобы развить материалы для существующих свободных довольных сообществ под руководством наставниками от той организации. 5 Манипулированая терапия Образовательных ресурсов:Проект, стремящийся получить педагогов манипулированой терапии, во всем мире сотрудничающих на универсальных целях изучения и разделенном содержании, изучая модуль. 6 ВикиОбразование:К открытому общему изучению окружающей среды:Предложение финансирования с Уильяме и Флоре Хюлетт Фундэйшн. занятие Викицита́тник (англ. Wikiquote) — свободное собрание из цитат из высказываний известных личностей или героев художественных произведений, создаваемое читателями совместно. Этот сайт создан Фондом Викимедиа на движке MediaWiki. Всё содержимое проекта доступно на условиях GNU Free Documentation License. Вклады остаются собственностью их создателей, в то время как копилефт-лицензирование гарантирует, что содержание будет всегда оставаться свободно распространяемым и воспроизводимым. Русский раздел Викицитатника открылся 21 сентября 2004 года, также есть версии Викицитатника на других языках. В настоящее время самый крупный раздел Викицитатника — на английском языке, там более 17600 статей, в русском разделе Викицитатника более 5000 статей с цитатами. Всего же викицитатник существует более чем на восьмидесяти языках, и содержит более 100 тысяч статей. занятие 05.05 http://www.gpntb.ru/win/window/ СПИСОК WEB-СЕРВЕРОВ БИБЛИОТЕК РОССИИ Государственная публичная научно-техническая библиотека России основана в 1958 году на базе Государственной научной библиотеки Минвуза СССР. Библиотека находится в ведении Федерального агентства по науке и инновациям Министерства образования и науки Российской Федерации. Библиотека имеет филиалы-отделения в Федеральном агентстве по науке и инновациям и в 7 районах г. Москвы. ГПНТБ России работает как центр Межбиблиотечного абонемента (МБА) и электронной доставки документов, выполняя запросы на литературу по науке и технике и, частично, по сельскому хозяйству, медицине, вопросам экономики. Отдел осуществляет обслуживание абонентов как в традиционном режиме (выдача оригиналов, микрокопий), так и электронном (предоставление электронных копий документов в соответствии с 4-й частью ГК). Документы предоставляются из фондов ГПНТБ России и фондов зарубежных библиотек. Российская государственная библиотека. В стенах Российской государственной библиотеки находится уникальное собрание отечественных и зарубежных докумен тов на 367 языках мира; объем её фонда превышает 43 млн единиц хранения. Здесь имеются специализированные собрания карт, нот, звукозаписей, редких книг, диссертаций, газет и других видов изданий. Библиотека предоставляет право пользоваться своими читальными залами всем гражданам России и других государств, достигшим 18-летнего возраста. Ежеднев но сюда записываются около 200 новых читателей. В РГБ каждый день приходит почти 4 тысячи человек, а виртуальные читальные залы, расположенные в 80 го родах России и ближнего зарубежья ежедневно обслуживают более 8 тысяч посетителей. Фондами Библиотеки вот уже 140 лет пользуются самые разные люди. Среди них ученые с мировым именем и студенты, практики и мыслители, наши соотечествен ники и иностранцы. занятие 7.05 Сайты Интернет-конференций по информатики: #Виртуальное методическое объединение учителей информатики #IX-я Международная научно-методическая конференция «Информатика: проблемы, методология, технологии» #«Учитель информатики: творческие поиски и ступеньки педагогического мастерства» #XIII международная открытая научная конференция "Современные проблемы информатизации" - СПИ-2008 #“Технологии информационного общества - Интернет и современное общество